Limited Releases
Limited Releases encompass any models that are released outside of the [[Kingdom Death: Monster Core Game|Kingdom Death: Monster]] content. Limited Releases can be released as hand-cast resin models, holiday-themed plastic kits, 3D printed miniatures or special miniature bundles. These kits are often only available to be purchased when they are released on the store, and unavailable otherwise. Three terms are often used for limited releases: "First Run", "Encore", and "Deathgrey". First Run refers to the original batch of a resin figure, and they include a numbered certificate of authenticity, while Encore refers to a miniature that has been reprinted. Encores include all of the contents found within a First Run, barring the certificate of authenticity. Deathgrey refers to a limited 3D printed photoresin model. Deathgrey editions are often printed in smaller batches than their orange photoresin counterparts. List of Kingdom Death Limited Releases These are miniatures that are canon to the world of Kingdom Death. *Adult Sunstalker *Ammo Slave *Apotheosis (Female) *Apotheosis (Male) *Architect *Archivist *Aries *Beyond the Wall *Black Knight *Black Knight Squire (Female) *Black Knight Squire (Male) *Butcher *Champion Weaponsmith *Chef (Female) *Chef (Male) *Chosen *Cyclops Knight *Deserter *Disciple of the Witch - One *Disciple of the Witch - Two *Disciple of the Witch - Three *Disciple of the Witch - Four *Disciple of the Witch - Six *Doctor (Female) *Doctor (Male) *Dung Beetle Knight *Elder Scissor Knight *Flower Knight *Flower Witch *Forge God *Forge Priest *Forsaker *Frogdog *Goblin Guard *Gold Smoke Knight *Grand Mother *Great Game Hunter (Female) *Great Game Hunter (Male) *Great Game Hunter Rogue (Female) *Great Game Hunter Rogue (Male) *Gryphon *Illuminated Lady *King's Man *Lantern Guard *Last Bard *Libra *Lion Knight 1st *Lion Knight 2nd *Malcontent Survivor *Man-Hunter *Mother *Mountain Man *Nightmare Ram *Noble *Order Weaponsmith *Pariah *Priests of the Sun *Percival *Phoenix *Ringtail Survivor *Ringtail Vixen *Role Survivors *Royal Chambermaid *Satan *Savior (Female) *Savior - 20 Years (Female) *Savior - 40 Years (Female) *Savior - 80 Years (Female) *Savior (Male) *Savior - 40 Years (Male) *Scissor Knight *Slenderman *Starting Survivors *Storm Knight *Sunstalker Infant *Super Savior *Survivor (Female) *Survivor (Male) *Gorm *The Hand *The King *The Preacher *The Scribe *Watcher *Thrall *Twilight Knight *Twilight Order Knight *Twilight Relic Knight *Visionary (Female) *Visionary (Male) *Warlords *Warrior of the Sun (Female) *Warrior of the Sun (Male) *Wet Nurse *White Knight *White Knight (Heavy) *White Lion *White Speaker *White Speaker Boss *White Speaker Nico *White Speaker Sword Hunter *Worshipper of the Storm (Female) *Worshipper of the Storm (Male) Kickstarter Exclusive Releases These kits are canon to the world of Kingdom Death, but were only available to purchase during the * Adam & Anna, Explorers of Death * Messenger of Courage * Messenger of Humanity * Messenger of the First Story * Messenger of the Spiral Path Holiday Releases * Black Friday Ninja * Easter Aya * Halloween Special Pinup Twilight Knight * Halloween Survivors * Halloween White Speaker * Holiday White Speaker Nico * Pinup Easter Twilight Knight * Santa Satan * Valentine's Day Pinup Twilight Knight * X-mas Special Pinup Twilight Knight Crossover Content * Candy & Cola * Kara Black * Steampunk Twilight Knight * Wrath of Kings Twilight Knight Bundle Releases *Black Friday Black Grab Bag of Death *Experiment of Death *Gift of Death *Naked Forbidden Bundle *Naked Future Bundle See Also *Death High *Generic *Pinups *Sci-fi Category:Products